


Hey, Barkeep

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam is a bartender and turns someone’s bad day around.





	Hey, Barkeep

Sam whistled to himself as he wiped down the counter quickly, picking up a few empty glasses and tip money as he went.  While he wasn’t totally happy with his situation, it was for the best.  He needed to get away, and he needed to make some money.

Bartending did the trick.

Quickly and efficiently, Sam prepared and served a couple drinks, hoping to get as much tip money as he could from his now-regular customers.  He continued whistling as he saw the door to the bar open, biting wind rushing through the door along with a petite woman, hair flying into her face before she could shut the door behind her.

He watched as she leaned against the door and exhaled loudly and visibly, before marching toward the nearest barstool.  Sam moved toward her, ready to take her order.

“Shot of tequila, please, and a Dos Equis,” she said, not really looking up at Sam while she spoke. He had turned halfway before she spoke again.  “Ah – make it two shots, actually.”

“You got it,” Sam replied, turning to quickly get her drinks.  He also poured her a fresh bowl of peanuts, not sure if she was about to be drinking on an empty stomach.  Someone as small as her…two shots of tequila and a beer would surely knock her over.

As he poured the tequila, he looked over at her through his eyelashes.  Her wavy, shoulder length hair was somewhat wind-mussed, but it framed her face nicely.  She was wearing business-y clothing, so he assumed that she came here after a long day at work.  Her brow was furrowed, but he could see that she had friendly eyes, and he hoped that she would relax a bit so he could see her smile.

She was on her phone when he turned back to her, punching away a seemingly long message.  Sam put a couple lime wedges in front of her before placing the tequila next to them.  He put the beer and peanuts on the bar next, then stood there to speak.

“Anything else you need, beautiful?” Sam spoke with a soft smile, assuming that a little flirty pick-me-up would be just what this girl needed.

The compliment made her eyes shoot up to look at Sam, and he watched her reaction to seeing him for the first time with glee.  She obviously didn’t expect Sam to be so complimentary _and_  attractive, but she quickly recovered from her shock to give him a tight-lipped smile and shook her head.

“Not right now, thanks,” she responded, taking the two tequila shots in quick succession, sucking on the limes immediately afterward.  

He nodded, taking the empty glasses and turning.  “I’m Sam, just holler if you need anything.”

She was already back to her phone, huffing and puffing at whatever was on her screen, so Sam turned to get back to his other customers.  

It was about ten minutes before he made his way back around the bar to the woman, but when he did she was sipping her beer slowly, phone face down on the bar.  Sam caught her eye.

“Can I get you anything else?” he asked, seeing that the peanut bowl was empty.  “More peanuts?  Or something more substantial?”

She looked down at the bowl, mind obviously moving a bit slow from the alcohol.  “Food would be good, I guess,” she drawled before scrunching her nose.  “No more peanuts.”

Sam laughed, taking the bowl from in front of her and setting it down to wash.  “I was going to get a pizza from next door, want to have some?”

The woman smiled, dazzling Sam with the expression.  “I love pizza.”

He nodded, turning to grab the phone.  “What’s your pleasure, doll?”

She leaned forward on the bar, her breasts pressing together (not that Sam noticed, of course).  “I like anything with meat, thanks.”

Sam shook his head as he laughed, turning to dial the pizza place next door.  Luckily, the owners of the bar and pizza place were friends and they had a deal that anyone working could get a pizza for a very discounted price, in exchange for some beers after their shifts as well.

Sam placed the order, thanking them for bringing it over when it was ready.  When he turned back to the woman, she was on her phone once more, so he left her alone.

The pizza was there within ten minutes, being a thin crust and not needing to cook for long.  Sam exchanged a small bit of cash for the box before bringing it over to the woman.  He grabbed a couple plates and put a slice on each, sliding one toward her. She reached for the plate, but Sam pulled it back before she could get to it.

The pout on her face may have been the cutest thing he’d ever seen.  “Before I give you this pizza,” Sam said seriously, “I’d love to know the name of the pretty girl I’m dining with.”

The woman’s lip curled up at the second blatant compliment he’d given her, enjoying the attention. “I suppose it’s only fair…My name is Y/N.”

Sam slid the pizza toward her.  “Y/N,” he said, testing her name out on his tongue.  “Nice to meet you.”

She smiled, grabbing the pizza slice.  She held it up toward him, smiling.  “Cheers?”

Sam laughed, picking up his slice and cheers-ing their pizzas, before taking a bite.  They watched each other chew, eyes observing the movement and pleasure on each other’s faces.

“Hey, barkeep!” someone yelled from behind Sam, and the moment was broken.  Sam winked at Y/N, took another bite of pizza, and turned toward the voice.  Behind his back, Y/N smiled to herself, glad that this bartender was so nice and handsome – a great way to wrap up an otherwise awful day.

As the night went on, Sam and Y/N shared the pizza.  She didn’t have any more alcohol after she finished her beer, instead switching to soda. In between Sam making drinks for other customers, he learned that she was an intern at a law firm in town, trying to get a step up into the world.   They were working her ragged, and she had had an especially long day before she found refuge in the bar.

Sam told her some of the details of his life – that he, too, had been pre-law, but it hadn’t worked out because of family reasons.  That he wasn’t completely happy with his job as a bartender, but it sure made up for it when he got to spend time with a pretty girl such as herself.

Sam was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to flirt and flatter Y/N, and she donned the prettiest blush when he said something nice.  Most of the time when a girl came in to the bar by themselves, they were eager to either get ridiculously drunk or find a guy to take them home, and he was so grateful that Y/N didn’t fit into either of those categories, even if that was for the selfish reason that he was enjoying spending time with her.

Y/N stayed until closing time, nursing her soda and only glancing at her phone the few times Sam had to attend to other customers.  Finally, it was only the two of them left, Sam wiping down tables and Y/N watching happily, enjoying the pull of his muscles under his t-shirt.

“So, Y/N, has your night turned out better than it began?” Sam asked cheekily, knowing that he was the reason that she had almost forgotten her bad day.

Y/N laughed, a sound that Sam found himself getting addicted to.  He was doing everything he could to make her laugh, just to hear it.  “Of course, Sam.  But I haven’t a clue why it turned around so drastically…”

Sam finished with the last table, tying his apron up and grabbing his keys.  “I’ll walk you to your car?”

Y/N nodded, hopping off her barstool and accepting the arm Sam offered her.  They walked quietly out the door, Y/N waiting as Sam locked up. Sam noticed that Y/N was dragging her feet as they walked, heading through the empty parking lot toward her car. Before Y/N could say anything, he stopped her, facing her to speak.

“Listen, Y/N,” Sam said, looking down at her with a soft smile.  “I don’t want you to get the wrong idea, but I’ve really enjoyed hanging out with you tonight.”  
Y/N smiled, seemingly relieved that he said something.  “Me too, Sam,” she replied, stepping closer to him and putting her hands on his jacket. “I’d really like to hang out with you a bit more.”

Sam sighed as her small body pressed against his own, loving the way she felt but also feeling torn. He put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her far enough away that he could still see her face clearly.

“Y/N, the fact that I’ve enjoyed talking with you so much tonight means a lot.  I mean, I haven’t been able to talk to someone like that in a long time.”  Sam watched as Y/N stepped away, brow furrowed at where he was taking the conversation – apparently not where she had originally wanted.

“I’d really like it if we could, say, have an actual date sometime?  I’d hate to do something now that would get us off on the wrong foot… And I’d love to see you dressed up in something fancy and be able to wine and dine you.”

Once again, Sam was dazzled by the smile on Y/N’s face.  In the past minute, she had gone through so many emotions, and he was glad that it all ended in a smile.

“You know, Sam,” she replied, straightening his jacket that she had slightly mussed with her pulling. “I never would have taken you for the ‘dating’ type, you look more like the ‘everybody fucks the bartender’ type.”

Sam choked out a laugh at her statement, slightly embarrassed.

“It doesn’t help that you’re devilishly handsome and sexy as hell…” Y/N trailed off, giving Sam a once over. “But that’s all the more reason to agree to go on an ‘actual date’ as you put it.”

This time Y/N had the pleasure of being dazzled by Sam’s smile, and he nodded.  He grabbed his phone from his back pocket, holding it out to her.  “Number?” he asked with a wink, and Y/N quickly typed it in, calling herself so she had his number as well.

She turned to unlock her car, opening the door and throwing her purse in before turning back to Sam. “Thanks for tonight Sam, and I can’t wait to hear from you,” she said, standing on her tip-toes and pecking his lips quickly before he could react.  “Night.”

Sam held the door frame as she sat in the driver’s seat, smiling at her.  “Night, Y/N.”  He shut the door behind her, taking a step back as she started the engine and drove away.

Sam’s hands found his pockets as he whistled his way to his car, mind already planning a perfect date revolving around a petite girl with wavy-hair.


End file.
